vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Labelas Enoreth
Summary Labelas Enoreth is the elven god of time in dungeons and dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Labelas Enoreth, Chronos, Karonis, Kronus, the Simbul, The Lifegiver, Lord of the Continuum, the One-Eyed God, the Philosopher, the Sage at Sunset Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, But extremely hard to measure due to his status Classification: God of Time, Elven god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8, and 9), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Probability Manipulation (Any action a god takes, if it can possibly succeed will succeed despite the overwhelming odds against it), Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Time Manipulation (Controls the flow of time, and anyone hostile to him is automatically slowed in time), Time Stop, Causality Manipulation (His powers are the very reason for causality moving forward), Acausality (Type 4. If not for his powers, causality would not move foward, and he would be unnafected if he did not use them), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from the sphere of annhiltian, which completely destroys the body, mind, and soul with no trace), Abstract Existence (Type 1, reliant on the concept of time), Mathematics Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Astral Projection, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Can forcibly increase or decrease someone's age), Biological Manipulation (He is why Elves age so slowly), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, and Water), Soul Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Necromancy, Holy Manipulation, Demiplane, Bardic Powers, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Spell Drain, Hitpoint Stealing, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, His mere gaze sends time travelers back to their original point in time, Shapeshifting, Perception Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Status Effect Inducement, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Immunity against spells that prevent him from acting or moving, Age Manipulation, and Time Manipulation. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level '(As an Intermediate god, he is above Lesser Gods, but Below Greater gods) 'Speed: Infinite (Controls time, comparable to gods who move in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, regeneration and abstract existence make him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown physically, up to Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: The Timestave Intelligence: At least Genius, his intelligence rating is 23, while 17 is considered genius in verse Weaknesses: Has little combat experience, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Mathematics Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Gods Category:Sealing Users Category:Element Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Elves Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Probability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Age Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Holy Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 2